


( you're my ) GRAVITY

by jngkr



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jngkr/pseuds/jngkr
Summary: " Why are you always sleepy? Don't you get a good sleep in your home? " Wonwoo asked" I do but last night was the most horrible. I didn't know my body will ache this much from sleeping with a girl " Mingyu answeredA cute Meanie Relationship au!
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	( you're my ) GRAVITY

Mingyu entered their classroom full of sweat and gasping for air as he woke up late earlier. Blaming his alarm that he forgot to set before he went to sleep the night before. 

He walked towards his chair, calming himself and buried his face on his arms across his desk. He's thankful he's not late, again. 

He felt someone sitting beside him, and from the smell of lavender scent that he sniffed, He knows even without looking that it's him, Jeon Wonwoo. His seatmate ever since they started the school year. 

The guy that he'll admit in a heartbeat if someone asks if Wonwoo is handsome. Pale skin, sharp eyes, pointed nose and thin rosy lips, not that he stares at it sometimes, nope. He just come to get familiarized with the other throughout the months that they're sitting next to each other. 

But that doesn't mean that Mingyu is not awkward with Wonwoo. They're not that close. Mingyu's circle of friends are different from Wonwoo's. Wonwoo is also the silent type of a person as Mingyu would get sick if he shuts his mouth. But he still doesn't get why he feels awkward towards Wonwoo. 

Mingyu felt someone tapping his shoulder lightly made his head turn up to see that their professor was entering their classroom. 

He sat up straight and glanced around to check who woke him up when he saw the others were kind of busy in their own world. He glanced to his right to see that Wonwoo is staring right back at him

" Thank you " He whispered and Wonwoo gave him a small smile and return to writing something that they're professor is talking about

Lunch break came as they heard the bell making their classroom turning into chaos. Excited to meet a friend from another class or maybe play in the field to kill sometime. 

Mingyu walked outside their classroom faster to head to the cafeteria to meet his circle of friends.  
Minghao, his best friend since they were kids  
Seungcheol, the older brother he wished to have comes in the form of this man.  
Jeonghan, long haired man who became his close friend as well because he's Seungcheol's childhood friend

He sat down along with them after taking his tray of food. They update each other about what they did last weekend and try to plan on something after study later. 

" Let's go to the mall later? What do you guys think? " Minghao asks as he chew his own food

" Sure! I want to go to the mall too! " Jeonghan answered excitedly and looks at Seungcheol while tilting his head

" It's fine with me " Seungcheol answered while shrugging and keeps on munching on his burger

Mingyu just gave them a thumbs up indicating that he wanted to come as well but he can't answer because his mouth is full. 

Mingyu decided to go back to his classroom after their lunch and promised to meet them later on dismissal period

When he entered the classroom he saw Wonwoo busy writing something on his notes. 

" Hey, did you have your lunch? " Mingyu asked as he sit down beside him and looking at Wonwoo's notes

" Yes, I eat here in the classroom " Wonwoo answered without looking at Mingyu and just continue on writing

" Why? Where are your friends? " Mingyu turns to him. He crossed his arms across his desk and he rested his face sideways towards Wonwoo. Wonwoo who is in a slouching position while he writes turns his head towards Mingyu and he was shocked from their close proximity. Mingyu was just as shocked as Wonwoo as they exchanged wide eyes expression. 

Wonwoo pulls away immediately turning to his right as well as Mingyu who started coughing while he sits upright turning to his left

" Uhh.. my friends had a meeting on the council. That's why I eat alone today" Wonwoo answered after a minute of silence

" You can eat with us, you know. If your friends are busy "

" Thanks "

They smiled at each other. And started busying themselves on their notes. 

Mingyu came back to his home after going to the mall with his friends. He went to his room to change his clothes then went downstairs to help his mom prepare for their dinner. 

They're eating peacefully when suddenly her older sister Mia, started a conversation

" Mom, Dad, I think I like girls more than boys " Mia said casually. Mingyu was shocked on what she said but he got even more shocked when he saw their parents was not even surprised about it

" We saw it coming, baby girl " their Dad shrugs while eating on his food and their Mom just nod with him

" But, thank you for trusting us. We love both of you the same regardless of your preference. Your happiness is what's important " their Mom said while standing up to hug the siblings

" We don't want you guys to hide from us just because you're scared of your parents. " Their Dad adds smiling while looking at them

" Bring your girlfriend over, we want to meet her darling " their Mom said as she sat back down again to her seat

" Oh Mom, she's not my girlfriend " Mia answered while looking down on her plate " yet " 

" Then go get her baby girl. You know Kims never back down " their Dad said while laughing

Mingyu is staying in his room laying down while playing on his mobile when he heard a knock on his door

" Yeah? " Mingyu shouts. The door opened and Mia sit beside him on his bed

" Something wrong? " Mingyu asked her while still playing with his mobile

" You're silent all throughout the dinner. Do you hate me now that I, you know? " Mia whispered. Mingyu sat up and locked his mobile to look at her sister

" Hey, Mia no, i accept you and I still love you the same. I was just shocked at first but that doesn't mean I hate you, you know " Mingyu hugged Mia

" Thank you Gyu. You're the best baby brother ever. I love you " Mia said as he hugged Mingyu tighter

" I love you too. Now, I can tell all my friends to stop drooling over you " both of them laughed at what Mingyu said

Mingyu came earlier from their class than his usual time. He sat down on his chair and decided to take a nap until the class started. 

He felt someone tapping his shoulder and he knows it means that they're class will start soon. He also knows who it was already. 

He sat upright and said thanks to Wonwoo for waking him up, again. 

" Why are you always sleepy? Don't you get a good sleep in your home? " Wonwoo asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side looking at Mingyu. cute, Mingyu thinks. What?

" I do but last night was the most horrible. I didn't know my body will ache this much from sleeping with a girl " Mingyu said as he stretches his arms forward missing how shocked Wonwoo was by what he said

" Ohh, I don't want you to go into details Mingyu and I don't care " Wonwoo said and he started writing on his notes turning his back a little on Mingyu's side

" Hey, it's not.. that's not what I meant, Won- " Mingyu said quickly when he realized what he said earlier sounds

" Hey, it's cool Mingyu. You don't have to explain. " Wonwoo cuts him off and smiles a little. Mingyu knows it's not his sincere smile and he just sigh

Lunch break comes and Mingyu is still awkward with Wonwoo after their conversation earlier. Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind, Mingyu thinks. But he wants to clarify to Wonwoo that it's not what he thinks it is. 

Mingyu got startled when Wonwoo stands up and grabs his lunch box

" Hey, Won. Do you wanna grab lunch with us? " Mingyu asks slowly

" I'll eat together with my friends. But, thanks. " Wonwoo keeps his straight face towards Mingyu and started walking out of the classroom when Mingyu didn't answer

Mingyu sat down sulkily with his friends in the cafeteria. The three just exchange looks asking each other what happened with Mingyu

" You will not get your food, Gyu?" Minghao asked

" m'not hungry "

" Want some of my burgers? I can give you half, buddy " Seungcheol said as he starting to make his burger into half

" No, it's cool. I'll just sleep for awhile " Mingyu said as he crossed his arms on the table and leaned down his forehead. Jeonghan stand up from his seat and sat beside Mingyu rubbing the younger's back

" Hey, Gyu. You know you can tell us what's wrong, right? " He saw Mingyu nodded from his position

" Want to talk about it? " Jeonghan adds. Mingyu sat up again and look at his three friends

" Wonwoo is mad at me, i guess? He never really said it or acted like it. But I feel it you know " Mingyu said while pouting and looking at Jeonghan who is still rubbing his back

" And why would he be like, mad at you? Did you do something? " Seungcheol asked 

" I didn't do anything. It's more like I said something that he maybe misinterpreted " Mingyu said. Resting his chin on the table. He maybe the biggest in their group of friends but when he's sad he became the smallest kid they knew of

" What did you say to him, Gyu? " Minghao asked

" He asked about why I always feel sleepy upon arriving at school and If I don't get a good sleep at home. I told him last night was horrible and my body aches from sleeping with a girl " 

" YOU WHAT?!?! " the three of them shouted at the same time startled Mingyu and the other people in their cafeteria. Even Wonwoo's circle of friends turned to look at them. Mingyu looked back at Wonwoo and he saw the other turn his head back from his food again, unaffected. 

" Guys, oh my God can you calm down. It's not like that. I told you he misinterpreted it. because I was talking about my sister Mia " Mingyu groans

" ohhh.. okay.. " the three of his friends nodded at him

" Do you think Wonwoo got mad because of that? " Jeonghan asked

" He said it's fine. But we became awkward after that or I became awkward after that. I wanted to clear things out to him, but he cuts me off and told me it's fine " 

" Did Wonwoo get jealous because you slept with a girl, in which he didn't know was your sister? " Minghao asked and Mingyu gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look

" What? Haven't you heard the gossip? One of their group of friends is rumored to be gay " Minghao said

" Since when did you take interest in gossip Hao? " Seungcheol said

" Let's not judge other people based on rumors that is spreading " Jeonghan said and they just nod at him

" Do you guys have any issues on someone being gay? " Jeonghan asked after a couple of minutes of silence

" I don't. Everyone deserves to be respected regardless of gender " Seungcheol answered immediately

" Me too. As long as they're not in the wrong then I don't think their identity would be an issue" Minghao answered

" It's fine with me. I'm a supporter. My sister is having a girlfriend so-" Mingyu shrugs

" WHAT?!?! " three of his friends shouted together while looking at Mingyu who just bangs his head on the table as he felt everyone is looking again in their direction. 

" Hey Won! " Soonyoung greets him as he sits down beside Jun. Jihoon who is sitting beside Soonyoung just nod at him 

" Hey, Wonnie " Jun greets him as he hugged Wonwoo's arm to himself

" Jun, stop acting like this. And I'm about to eat, so let me go " Wonwoo said while glaring at Jun

" Someone's in a bad mood? " Soonyoung asked while looking at Wonwoo

" I'm not.. I'm just not in the mood and not in a bad mood. " Wonwoo said as he's preparing his food

" What's wrong Won? " Jihoon stopped eating to ask Wonwoo

" Nothing. Let's just eat " Wonwoo said and they all nodded. Jun just keeps on eating on Wonwoo's lunch even though he have his own

The four of them were eating silently until they heard a loud shout across in the cafeteria. They all turn to look on what's happening and they saw it's Mingyu and his group of friends

Wonwoo saw Mingyu is looking at him and he glance away and start eating again

" I'm curious on what they're talking about " Jun said while eating Wonwoo's food for a reason that he doesn't like the food that his Mom prepared for him so Jihoon takes his food and Jihoon's food became Soonyoung's, because apparently he already finished his own lunch and it's not enough for him. 

" As long as it's not us they're talking about, I don't care " Jihoon said

" Why are they going to talk about us anyway? " Wonwoo said while looking at Jihoon

" Because there's a rumor that one of us is gay " Soonyoung said nonchalantly

" Ohhh, then it's a plain rumor " Jun said while shrugging 

" unless they will tell three of us then it will become a fact " he adds which made the four of them laughed

" Or maybe four " Wonwoo said and the three of his friends stopped laughing and stared at him

" You guys know that I'm still in the confused phase " Wonwoo adds. Soonyoung and Jihoon just nods at him with small smile and Jun rubs his shoulders smiling at him 

Dismissal period came and Mingyu saw Wonwoo packing his things and preparing to go. He packed his own things as well and when he saw Wonwoo standing up, Mingyu started to stand up too and held Wonwoo by the wrist. Wonwoo turns to look at him waiting for Mingyu to say something

" It's my sister " Mingyu said quickly

" What? " Wonwoo asked 

" I slept with my sister last night and she took up all the space in my bed that I ended up not moving at all and I can't do anything about it because she's older than me. " Mingyu explained calmly while staring in Wonwoo's eyes to show that he's not lying and not making up any stories

" okay.. okay Mingyu " Wonwoo said as he slowly removing Mingyu's hold on his wrist and started walking away, he stopped on his tracks and looks back at Mingyu

" Let's go home? " Wonwoo asked while smiling at Mingyu who smiled wide nodded and ran to him. His genuine smile, Mingyu knows. 

The walk going home was silent. And Mingyu is fine with that as long as it's not awkward silent. It's just when you are with Wonwoo kind of silent, Mingyu thinks

" I'll head on this way, Mingyu " Wonwoo stopped walking and pointing on the right side of the street. He knows Mingyu's home was a few blocks more if you keep on going straight

" Wonwoo, do you have anything to do this weekend?" Mingyu asked while scratching the back of his neck. Wonwoo hummed and maybe thinking about his schedule

" I'll probably just study at home " Wonwoo answered

" Cool, then maybe we can study together this weekend? We have cookies during weekends " Mingyu said while smiling at Wonwoo who is smiling back at him

" Alright, I can come for the cookies. Just text me when you're ready then I'll go to your home " 

" Alright, Wonwoo. Goodnight " 

" Goodnight Mingyu "  
Mingyu came home with a smile on his face. He's happy to clarify things with Wonwoo. He changed his clothes then went downstairs to help in preparing for dinner. 

After they eat dinner with his family. He went to his sister's room for a talk. 

" Hey Mia, are you busy? " Mingyu asked as he peeked through the door

" No, I'm not. Come in " Mia answered and she taps her bed for Mingyu to sit

" What's wrong? " Mia asked while looking at her mobile. She heard Mingyu sigh and rest his back on her bed while staring at the ceiling

" I think I like someone? " Mingyu said

" Then? What's wrong in liking someone? " Mia answered while looking at Mingyu. Waiting for him to continue

" Because… because…. It's a He. And he seemed to see me only as his friend " Mingyu said sadly

" Then, try to get to know him closer first and check if he's gay or straight. Or if he can accept you being you "

" I'm scared to be judged, Mia " Mingyu said while still staring at the ceiling letting his tears fall

" I'm scared to tell it to Mom and Dad even though I know they'll accept me the way they accept you. But, I don't know. I'm scared to be judged just because I'm different from them " Mingyu said as he turned to his side and sobbed loudly. Mia hugged him tightly and keeps on rubbing his back to calm him down

" I'm trying. I'm trying so hard to neglect this feeling you know. But it's just there. When I look at him, my heart skips a beat, Mia. And I'm happy when he smiles. He doesn't even know I'm really not sleeping in the morning and it's just my way for him to tap me on my shoulders because my little heart is getting happy when he does that" Mingyu cried louder as he tells his true feelings to his sister. Mia cried as well as he hugged Mingyu tighter

" I'm here for you, Gyu. Your sister is always here for you. Whatever decision you'll make, I'm here to support you. If you want to keep it a secret for now, I'll understand. " Mia said as she wipes her own tears and keeps on kissing Mingyu's temple

Mingyu falls asleep from crying in her sister's room. He woke up with a slight headache and sat down when he saw that his sister was nowhere in sight. He saw the sticky note on the bedside table that writes I'll be out with some friends for awhile. I'll be home soon. Tell Mom and Dad. 

Mingyu walked downstairs and he saw his Mom was cooking something for their lunch and his Dad is watching some sports in the living room

He sat down at their kitchen table to eat some loaf and browse on his mobile. He remembered he had to text Wonwoo for their study so he send a quick text to the other

Mingyu  
> Hey, Wonwoo  
> Sorry, I just woke up  
> What time do you want to come over for our study?

Wonwoo  
> Hey, Mingyu  
> Can I come over now?  
> If that's alright with you..

Mingyu  
> Sure, it's fine. I'll tell Mom and Dad  
> See you ! :)

Wonwoo  
> See you :)

Mingyu told his parents about Wonwoo's visit and that they'll be studying in his room. He took a shower in his room and didn't notice the time. He quickly grabbed the towel and let himself dry and wore his clothes, he just wore his white shirt that is slightly fitted and black sweatpants. When he walked outside the bathroom, he saw Wonwoo sitting down on his bed wearing white loose shirt and gray sweatpants and a snapback cap that turned the opposite way, showing his forehead. 

" Hi, your parents let me wait for you here " Wonwoo said as he stand up from sitting on Mingyu's bed

" It's alright, you can sit on my bed. No problem " Mingyu said as he clear his throat

" I'll just grab us some water " Mingyu said and he quickly go down to take the water bottles and run back up

" I never thought you sing while taking shower, Mingyu " Wonwoo said as he grab the water bottle that Mingyu offered him

" Oh God. Please don't tell the others " Mingyu said as he sat down and preparing his notes and books on his study table

" Do you want me to take another chair so we can share the table? " Mingyu asked

" No it's fine. Your bed is comfortable. Or we can study on the floor " Wonwoo just shrugs. Hang in there little heart, Mingyu thinks. 

" Ok then we can just change places whenever we want " Mingyu smiled at Wonwoo. He can't get enough of the Wonwoo he's seeing in his room. He's not in his neat uniform and his gel styled hair. And Mingyu's little heart can't help but stare. 

" Is there something wrong with my face? " Wonwoo asked when he noticed that Mingyu is just staring at him

" No, nothing. Sorry " Mingyu turns back into reading and trying to calm his hysterical little heart

They're studying peacefully when the door on Mingyu's room suddenly opened. And here comes, Mia

" Baby boy! Stop studying! I swear to God if your brain got toasted one day no one can save you alright?! " Mia said as she walks closer to Mingyu to fix her baby boy's hair

" Mia " Mingyu groans as he covers his face with his hands

" Uhmm.. Hi, I'm Wonwoo, Mingyu's classmate " Wonwoo said while standing up on Mingyu's bed smiling at Mia

" Ohhh, Hi there! Sorry I didn't notice you. I'm Mia, Mingyu's sister " Mia offered her hand and Wonwoo gladly took it. Mingyu stared at their hands and glare at his sister

" Are you done? Why are you here? " Mingyu snapped at Mia. And from then she already know who this Wonwoo guy is to Mingyu

" Yes, baby boy. I came here to tell you that lunch is ready downstairs. Come and join us Wonwoo " Mia waved at them then she walked outside Mingyu's room. Mingyu stands up and arrange his notes for later

" Let's eat lunch first Wonwoo " Wonwoo just hummed at him and that made Mingyu looks at Wonwoo

" Baby boy " Wonwoo said smirking while looking at Mingyu who's starting to blush

" Oh my God! Really you will use it against me now? Please stop! I've had enough embarrassment from my family! " Mingyu was yelling at no one as he walked outside his room. He heard Wonwoo following him as he laughed. 

Their lunch was dreadful to Mingyu as they started to reveal all the embarrassing moments of his life to Wonwoo. Wonwoo being polite as he is, laughs at everything they're saying. He started to glare at Wonwoo to stop him from laughing but he just earned a tap on his legs and nose crunch from Wonwoo while he laughed, still. 

After their lunch they're back in Mingyu's room to continue their study. Wonwoo stayed in bed while Mingyu transferred on the floor. His head is resting on his bed as he reads. He can hear light snores from the back and he turns to see wonwoo falls asleep while still holding his book. Mingyu stand up and took the book from Wonwoo's hands and help him to lay down properly

Mingyu lay down beside Wonwoo while staring at the other's face. He smiled when he looked at Wonwoo's messy hair and a little frown on his brows, his long lashes, pointed nose and rosy thin lips. He even has the chance to stare at Wonwoo's neck and on his collarbones that shows because of his loose shirt and his slender fingers. Mingyu didn't notice that he also fell asleep from staring back and forth to Wonwoo's features

Mingyu felt the familiar tap on his shoulders so he open his eyes and he saw Wonwoo staring right back at him smiling

" Hey, you " Wonwoo smiled as he speak with his sleepy voice 

" Hey " Mingyu said hoarsely as he still keeps on blinking himself to wake up

" I'm sorry if I fell asleep while we're studying " Wonwoo said while stretching his arms and lay on his back 

" Your bed is so comfortable and your family is cool. " Wonwoo said while looking at the ceiling

" They're annoying for me, But I'm glad to have them. If you're comfortable here you can stay here anytime you want, you know " Mingyu smiled at him and Wonwoo smiled back and start sitting down, he glanced at Mingyu who is already looking at him

" I have to go, Mingyu " Wonwoo said

Mingyu suddenly gets up along with Wonwoo and he waited the other one to take his things and they walk downstairs together

" Mom! Wonwoo have to go! " Mingyu yelled as they're going downstairs

" Oh, you don't want to have dinner with us, dear?" Mingyu's mom said as she came out from the kitchen

" I would love to Mrs. Kim, but I promised to my parents I'll be back at dinner " Wonwoo said while Mingyu's mom holds his hands

" Well, you're always welcome here Wonwoo alright? " Mingyu's mom said while hugging Wonwoo

" Thank you, I'm happy to be here " Wonwoo said as he hugged Mingyu's Mom back

" Awww.. can I get a hug from Wonwoo too? " Mia whines as she runs towards Wonwoo. Mingyu blocked her direction while glaring at her. Wonwoo just smile at the siblings constant bickering

" Maybe next time, Mia " Wonwoo smiled at her and waved goodbye

" Okay, Bye for now. I'll be sure to hug you next time Wonwoo " Mia winks at Wonwoo who just laughs at it. While Mingyu on the other hand is still glaring at his sister

" So, see you at school? " Wonwoo said while standing with Mingyu outside the door

" Yes, see you. And please don't hug my sister " Mingyu said while pouting at Wonwoo

" Alright, I promise I won't. Now stop sulking. I don't want to leave you sad " Wonwoo said, smiling while pinching Mingyu's cheeks. The gesture made Mingyu smiled at him

" Goodnight, Mingyu " Wonwoo said and started walking away

" Goodnight " Mingyu whispered as stares on Wonwoo's back

Mingyu entered their home and saw Mia standing by the living room, smiling at him. He smiled and walked towards her and hugged her tight

" You're happy? " Mia whispered while hugging Mingyu back. She can feel the nod on her shoulder and that's enough to make her smile too. 

Few months have passed, Mingyu and Wonwoo became closer with each other as they always study together. They're now walking to class together. Eating lunch together with Mingyu's friends and Wonwoo's friends. They're going home together after class and sometimes their whole circle get-together as well. 

Wonwoo became closer with Mingyu's family. The bickering between the siblings didn't stop too and sometimes it will become the three of them that playfully argue with each other. He became comfortable in the Kim's household especially in Mingyu's room

" Hey Mingyu, can I borrow some clothes? I want to change from my uniform " Wonwoo asked as they sat on Mingyu's bedroom floor. 

They decided to do their homework together in Mingyu's house that day. And Wonwoo didn't bring spare clothes as the plan is sudden

Mingyu quickly nods and opens his cabinet to get some clothes for Wonwoo. He took a white T-shirt and a black sweatpants then gave it to Wonwoo. The latter took it and walked towards the bathroom. 

Mingyu keep their things aside and grab some cookies and juice downstairs so they can have a snack before continuing again from their homework

" I'm sorry, I took a shower " Wonwoo said while walking straight to Mingyu's bed laying down. Mingyu sat beside him and pulling Wonwoo by the wrist for him to sit down

" Mingyu please I want to lay down " Wonwoo said as he keeps on pulling his arms from Mingyu's hold

" But your hair is still wet Wonwoo. You'll catch a cold. Sit up! " Mingyu pulled him forcefully and Wonwoo have no choice but to sit down

Mingyu brushed his hair with his towel while looking at Wonwoo who is closing his eyes

" You're that sleepy? " Mingyu chuckled

" Yeah " Wonwoo opened his eyes and he was shocked at their close proximity. It's so close that Mingyu's breath is fanning over his face

" You ate cookies? " Wonwoo asked Mingyu who stopped brushing his hair and looks at him guiltily

" How did you know? I just ate one while waiting for you " Mingyu chuckled while explaining. Brushing Wonwoo's hair away from his face

" I smelled from here " Wonwoo leaned on and smell Mingyu's lips and that made Mingyu little heart skip a beat

" Wonwoo, have you ever kissed a guy? " Mingyu asked while looking in Wonwoo's lips

" I did, have you? " Wonwoo whispered while looking at Mingyu's eyes

" No " Mingyu answered shaking his slightly

" Do you want to? " Wonwoo asked while putting his arms on Mingyu's shoulder

" Yeah, only if it's you " Mingyu whispered as leaned down to meet Wonwoo's lips to his

Mingyu pulled Wonwoo onto his lap as they kissed. Wonwoo parted his lips wider, inviting Mingyu's tongue in. They moaned in each other's mouth while Wonwoo started grinding on Mingyu's crotch. They pulled away a little to steady their breathing but Wonwoo didn't stop on moving his waist on top of Mingyu

" Mingyu " Wonwoo moans as Mingyu is holding him tighter on his waist pulling him closer

" Have you had sex with another guy before? " Mingyu asked between kisses

" No " Wonwoo asked 

" Me neither. Let's figure it out later. For now I want to try something. Is that okay? " Mingyu asked while kissing Wonwoo's neck

" Okay " Wonwoo answered in between his moans

Mingyu stands up carrying Wonwoo as he locks his door and walks towards his table to open his laptop to play some clips of a lecturer that he doesn't know about and turns into maximum volume. They now entered his bathroom and locking the door again 

Mingyu let Wonwoo stand as he removed Wonwoo's clothes. He then removed his own clothes and sat down on the bathroom floor, leaning his back on the bathtub and gesturing Wonwoo to sit on his lap

They both gasped as their hard dick touched each other. Wonwoo holds Mingyu's shoulder tighter while Mingyu holds Wonwoo's waist

Wonwoo leaned down to kiss Mingyu's lips again and starts moaning when he felt Mingyu's hand started rubbing his nipples

" Ahhh Mingyu " Wonwoo moans and tilts his head back from the sensation. Mingyu used his both hands to start playing on Wonwoo's nipples left and right. He looked at Wonwoo's face eyes completely shut and mouth hanging open

" You like being played? Hmm? " Mingyu asked while kissing Wonwoo's neck

" Yes Fuck Mingyu it's so Good hmmm it's so Good " Wonwoo moans as he start moving his waist 

Mingyu started holding both of their erections and started pumping slowly. He's spreading the pre cum in both of their dicks and pumping it together making Wonwoo a moaning mess

Wonwoo hugs his arms tighter on Mingyu's neck while moaning in Mingyu's ears

" Gyu, I'm near " Wonwoo moans in Mingyu's ears. They came together after a few more pumps and loud moans from each other

" Fuck that was so good " Wonwoo said while kissing Mingyu

" You're so fucking Good too " Mingyu answered back while rubbing Wonwoo's nipples slowly earning a moan from the latter

" Mingyu, stand up " Wonwoo said and Mingyu gave him a confused look but he stand up anyway

" I want to suck you off " Wonwoo said, smiling while kneeling in front of Mingyu. 

Wonwoo starts licking Mingyu's hard erection slowly from the base up to the tip while looking in Mingyu's eyes. Mingyu tried his best not to come on the sight of Wonwoo kneeling between his legs and giving dick some kisses and licks while looking directly in his eyes

Wonwoo starts bobbing his head faster and pumping his hands on the base that he can't reach anymore. Mingyu moan loudly and grabbing Wonwoo's hair tighter

" Wonwoo Fuck I'm near " Mingyu said in between his moans and pulling Wonwoo hair away but Wonwoo suck him harder from his pull that made him come on Wonwoo's mouth

" Fuck Wonwoo.. Fuck you're so good " Mingyu said as he steady his breathing and pulling Wonwoo to stand as he kiss him deeper

They started taking a shower and then lay down in Mingyu's bed after eating the cookies that Mingyu brought earlier. They fell asleep right after, Mingyu's head is on Wonwoo's chest and his arms is hugging his waist while Wonwoo is hugging him tightly

Wonwoo heard the door open so he opened his eyes just to see Mia peeking by the door. Wonwoo looked down on Mingyu to check if the latter woke up from the noise and he's glad it didn't. He cover Mingyu's ears while his other hand is caressing Mingyu's back and he greeted Mia

" Hey " he whispered

" Hey to you too, what's wrong with him? " Mia whispered back while crossing her arms over her chest and nodding towards Mingyu

" He got tired from studying " Wonwoo answered while removing some of Mingyu's hair away from his face

" I told you, his brain is gonna get toasted someday " Mia whispered and Wonwoo chuckled at that making Mingyu stirs from his sleep

" Babe " Mingyu said sleepily and hugged him tighter while burying his face on Wonwoo's neck

" I'm here, sleep more, Babe " Wonwoo said while kissing Mingyu's forehead and resting his cheek on Mingyu's temple

Mia covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming while looking at the both of them with shocked expression. Wonwoo just bit his lip to stop himself from laughing and just hugged Mingyu tighter

" You have a lot of explaining to do " Mia whispered while squinting her eyes at him and Wonwoo just nods at her 

" I'll leave some food on the table. I'll tell Mom and Dad you will eat later when he wakes up. " Mia said as she walks out and she came back before closing the door

" Oh, and stay for the night, Babe! " Wonwoo rolls his eyes at her and just mouthed a thank you before she leave

Wonwoo glanced at the clock and he saw it's already ten in the evening. He has to wake Mingyu up so they can eat dinner and just get back to sleep again. 

" Mingyu " Wonwoo whispered while caressing Mingyu's cheeks with his thumb

" Wake up now, we have to eat dinner " Wonwoo said as he kissed Mingyu's forehead

Mingyu blinks his eyes slowly and pulling Wonwoo by the waist

" Hey " Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu

" Hey " Mingyu smiled back as he leaned closer to kiss Wonwoo's lips. Wonwoo pulls back a little before their kiss gets hotter and maybe leads to more than that

" We need to eat dinner, Babe. Otherwise Mia will come here again " Wonwoo said as he pecks Mingyu's lips many times

" She came here? " Mingyu asked without pulling away from Wonwoo's lips

" Yeah, earlier. She even heard us Calling each other Babe " Wonwoo have him a long peck before sitting down made Mingyu laughed

" Babe, are you sure you wanted to eat dinner? " Mingyu asked while still laughing Wonwoo looked at him with his nose crunch and leaned down to whisper something to him

" I wanted to suck you off right now but food is important, Babe" Wonwoo pulls back with a smirk on his face when he saw Mingyu's getting hard under his sweatpants

" Babe! You want me to go downstairs having this?! " Mingyu groans while Wonwoo is laughing

" Yeah, it'll be my dessert later Babe. Now come on " Wonwoo jump off the bed and opened the door and wait for Mingyu to follow him

" I need to change my sweatpants " Mingyu stands up and walked to his closet removing his gray sweatpants and pulling his black sweatpants from his closet

Wonwoo closed the door and locked it before walking towards Mingyu. He kneeled in front of him and pulled down Mingyu's boxer and started licking it from the base up to the tip earning a moan from Mingyu. He pulled back, pulling up the boxer and he took Mingyu's sweatpants from his hands and Wonwoo helped him wear it. 

Wonwoo stood up and kissed Mingyu's lips and Mingyu hugged him from the waist while letting his hand slip inside Wonwoo's sweatpants. Wonwoo gasped when he felt Mingyu's hand on his cock rubbing it faster. When he heard Wonwoo's breathing becoming faster he pulled his hands out and tying Wonwoo's sweatpants while smirking at Wonwoo's shocked face

" M-Mingyu" Wonwoo said in disbelief

" We have to eat dinner, Babe. Food is important, I'll have my dessert later as well " Mingyu smirked at him while giving Wonwoo a long peck on the lips before holding his hand and walked downstairs

" What happened with you two? Why are you both so red? " Mia asked as she takes water bottle from the fridge and looks at Wonwoo and Mingyu who is eating silently

After their dinner they went inside Mingyu's room and took shower and released their hard tensions. They're now laying down on Mingyu's bed, staring opposite at each other. 

" Hey " Wonwoo said while smiling at Mingyu who is already have a smile plastered on his face staring right back at him

" Hey you " Mingyu said. Taking Wonwoo's hand to intertwined their fingers

" Babe, Can I ask a favor? " Wonwoo said while staring at their hands

" Tell me " Mingyu hummed

" Can we- Can we keep this between us, for now? " Wonwoo asked while staring straight into Mingyu's eyes

" It's fine with me, My friends doesn't know yet that I'm, you know, this " Mingyu said while pulling Wonwoo by his waist

" Me too " Wonwoo said while caressing Mingyu's cheek with his thumb

" But promise me that we will always have Babe time " Mingyu said while pouting

" Yes, Babe time " Wonwoo smiled while kissing Mingyu's forehead

" Let's sleep now " Wonwoo said while lying on his back and pulled Mingyu to lay on his chest

It's been months since Mingyu and Wonwoo started secretly dating. Wonwoo always stays in Mingyu's home, Mingyu's parents are fine with that but with the condition that both of them shouldn't fail in class. 

Everything was fine, they were both so happy in their own world. Until their friends started complaining that both of them were always not available in their get-together, they opened that topic one time in their lunch period. 

" Come on, what were you both so busy for? " Jeonghan whines, sitting beside Seungcheol on his left and on his right is Soonyoung with Jihoon beside him. Hao is sitting opposite Seungcheol with Mingyu, Wonwoo and then Jun.

" Studying " Mingyu and Wonwoo answered at the same time

" But you haven't hang out with us since ages, Gyu. Can't you like spend a day with your friends " Seungcheol said as the other nods their heads

" Even Wonwoo's like that with us too. " Jihoon adds

" I promise I'll make some time with you guys next time " Wonwoo said smiling at his friends

" Me too " Mingyu quickly followed

" I miss you Wonnie " Jun whines while clinging to his arms. Wonwoo felt Mingyu's gaze beside him and he slowly tries to remove Jun's hold

" Aww you're both being cute again " Soonyoung said while smirking at Wonwoo and Jun's direction and earning a laughter from the others

" I'll head back to classroom " Mingyu with a stern look quickly stands up made his friends stop laughing at looked at him

" But we still need to talk about the hangout " Jeonghan said

" Yeah, Gyu you can come back a little later " Hao adds

" Your food is not yet finished " Wonwoo said while looking at him 

Mingyu didn't answer all of them and he started walking back to his classroom. He quickly sat on his chair and crossing his arms on his desk and rest his forehead, trying to calm himself down

When his breathing came back to normal and he's not that worked up anymore he felt the familiar tap on his shoulders. He turns his face on the right side in Wonwoo's direction to look at the latter while pouting

" Hey " Wonwoo said giving Mingyu a small smile while rubbing his back

" I'm sorry, I got jealous " Mingyu said while still pouting. It's still their lunch period that makes its only two of them are now in the classroom

" I'm sorry, Babe " Wonwoo whispered. Still being careful despite no one around

" I don't want others to touch you " Mingyu said while staring straight in Wonwoo's eyes

" I know. I'll try my best to avoid it" Wonwoo answered without breaking the eye contact from the latter

Wonwoo let Mingyu sleep for a while and woke him up when their lunch period was over. He tapped Mingyu's shoulder and the latter sat right up while still yawning and blinking his sleep away. He mumbled a thanks to Wonwoo and got a smile back

They're now walking together on their way to their home and Wonwoo stopped on his tracks to talk to Mingyu

" Babe, I have to go home today " Wonwoo said while holding the strap of Mingyu's bag

" Why didn't you tell me earlier. I thought you will sleepover again today " Mingyu pouts

" I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up tomorrow " Wonwoo said apologetically

" You better be. Alright, I'll let you go for now " Mingyu said while spreading his arms inviting Wonwoo for a hug that Wonwoo took immediately

" Bye, I'll miss you " Wonwoo whispered to Mingyu's ears

" I'll miss you too. See you later " Mingyu answered back

Mingyu reached his home, changed into his home clothes and helped his Mom in preparing for dinner. After their dinner and little talk with his family he took a shower and made it to his bed preparing to sleep early, he wants the day to quickly end to see Wonwoo tomorrow. 

Mingyu arrived at school extra early than his usual. He sat down on his chair and tried to get some sleep and just waited for Wonwoo to wake him up. 

He felt the tap on his shoulder and smelled the lavender perfume. He quickly sat straight and looked at Wonwoo and Mingyu didn't expect what he just seeing, leaving Mingyu's mouth hanging open

" Hey " Wonwoo smiled at him with his newly blonde hair, he didn't shorten his length and it made his bangs hiding his eyebrows and almost covering his eyes. Wonwoo suddenly felt anxious by Mingyu's stare 

" Do I look bad? You don't like it? " Wonwoo said while touching his hair

" You're so handsome " Mingyu blurted and quickly covered his mouth realizing someone might hear what he just said. Wonwoo laughed at that and starting to relax

" I'm glad you like it. I did this for you " Wonwoo whispered and made sure no one is paying attention in their conversation

" I hate you. You'll be the death of me " Mingyu whispered back while having a blush on his cheeks

" No, you don't "

" Yeah, I don't "

Lunch break came. Wonwoo and Mingyu walked together going to the cafeteria. Wonwoo didn't notice the slight glares Mingyu is shooting towards those people who keep on staring at Wonwoo. 

Wonwoo noticed it and couldn't help but smile on Mingyu's pouting and glares. 

" Stop glaring at them, Gyu " Wonwoo whispered and only Mingyu heard it

" They're all keep on looking at you, Won " Mingyu whines at pouting

" Don't mind them, you know who I did this for, right? " said Wonwoo while staring straight in Mingyu's eyes and the latter just nods at him

" I made this one for that someone to be happier. So if that someone just smiles instead of sulking it'll make me feel better, you know " Wonwoo said while putting emphasis on that someone. 

" For sure that someone is happy, so happy. That someone maybe can't even wait to hug you tightly because of your surprise " Mingyu said while smiling and Wonwoo smiled at him too

They sat down on their usual spot after taking their tray of food along with their friends. All of their friends gaped at Wonwoo's new look.

" Won, you look great " Minghao said while chewing on his food. Seungcheol and Jeonghan nodded and smiled at Wonwoo

" I never thought you'd look much better in blonde, Wonwoo " Jihoon said while Soonyoung gave him a thumbs up

" Wonnie " Jun exclaimed while reaching for Wonwoo's arms to cling to him in which Wonwoo refused

" Wonnie, I can't cling to you anymore now that you're blonde? " Jun whines while still trying to get Wonwoo's arm and Wonwoo still trying to hold Jun's both hands. Everyone is starting to laugh at them except for Mingyu who is focused on eating

" Jun, just stop for a minute " Wonwoo said while still struggling to get a hold on Jun

" Wonnie, you're making me sad. Why can't I cling to you like before? Am I not your best friend anymore? " Jun said sadly. Wonwoo heard an exasperated sigh beside and he just choose to ignore for awhile

" We're best friends, I know. But- " Wonwoo sighed and closed his eyes while he continue " But I'm seeing someone " 

" Really? " Jihoon, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Jun and Minghao said altogether. Mingyu was shocked too but for a different reason. 

" Yeah, Really. That person is quite sensitive to others clinging on me. And whether that person is with or without me I don't want to do things that might hurt that person's feelings even behind that person's back, you know " Wonwoo quickly explained earning some teases from their friends. Mingyu just stare at him the entire time while biting his inner cheek to stop himself from smiling wider

" How long have you guys been dating?"

" Well tha- " 

" Is that the reason you changed your hair color?"

" That's- "

" No wonder you look so happy nowadays "

" Tha- "

" How old is she?"

" uhm.. "

" Guys, let's not overwhelmed Wonwoo with any more questions. I'm already glad he told us that he's dating, other than that, he will initiate to tell us other details if it's comfortable on his side. Let's just wait and be Happy for him " Soonyoung said and they all nodded and they continued eating again. 

Wonwoo mouthed a thank you to Soonyoung and the latter just nodded his head towards Wonwoo's food to signal him to continue eating. Wonwoo looked at Mingyu and they exchange smiles then continue on their own food

After their class ends. Mingyu and Wonwoo were on their way at Mingyu's home, as Wonwoo promised before about the sleepover. 

They went straight to Mingyu's room and after they dropped their bags Mingyu quickly pulled Wonwoo by the waist and kissed him eagerly. Wonwoo smiled through their kiss and followed Mingyu's movement. 

They headed towards the bathroom and released their tensions. After that, they shower together and went downstairs to have dinner with Mingyu's family

Everyone compliments Wonwoo's new hair color and that it suits him. Wonwoo blushed hearing all the nice words from Mingyu's family and shyly thanking them

It's been a week since Wonwoo's hair was blonde. And it's also been a week since Mingyu's always in a bad mood. Their classmates are always giving gifts and confession letters to Wonwoo claiming that it's from their sister or their 'girl' friends. 

Mingyu's mood becomes worse during lunch time when their friends talk about Wonwoo's popularity with girls. He just busied himself in eating his food and blocked the noise and teases coming from his friends. But when he heard Wonwoo speak he couldn't help but heard it. 

" I'm going to meet again one of them later " Wonwoo said and Mingyu immediately turned his head to look at Wonwoo. 

" Wow, Wonwoo's having a date later " Soonyoung smirks at him. 

" Update us later what will happen " Jihoon adds

" Wait, Are you seeing just one girl this week or everyday it's different? " Jeonghan asks curiously

Wonwoo didn't answer Jeonghan's question and just scratched the back of his head and Mingyu didn't know what to take with that gesture and his friends' snickers are also not helping at all. He feels hurt and betrayed and he knows his tears will fall any moment now. He drinks water and quickly blinks away the tears that are threatening to fall and just continue on eating. 

Class dismissal came and Mingyu was arranging his bags when Wonwoo stood up and was ready to go. 

" I'm going now, Mingyu. See you tomorrow " Wonwoo said and Mingyu just stared at Wonwoo's back until it's gone on his sight. 

It's been a week since Mingyu just walked home alone. It's been a week since Wonwoo's visited his house. It's been a week since he held Wonwoo. It's been a week since he felt this hurt when his friends started teasing Wonwoo to others. Oh how he wishes they knew, how he wishes he can shout to everyone that Wonwoo is his. 

Mingyu comes home and drops his bag from his room and walks towards Mia's room. He sat down on the bed when he saw Mia's not yet home. He quickly dialed her number with his trembling hands waiting for Mia to answer, his tears quickly fell when he heard Mia's voice from the other line. 

" Mingyu? Is there something wrong? " Mia worriedly asks and Mingyu just keeps on crying 

" Hold on, I'm coming home. Just calm down baby I'll be home soon " Mia said and end the call

Mingyu just lay down on Mia's bed while he kept on crying. And he didn't notice that he fell asleep while crying. Mingyu woke up when he felt someone familiar brushing his hair away from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Wonwoo already staring at him. He looked around and realized he fell asleep in Mia's room while waiting for her, but why Wonwoo is here. Wonwoo saw the confused look on Mingyu's face and started explaining

" Mia is downstairs. She called me and scolded me for not treating you better and threatened me that I'll never be allowed to see you if I made you cry again. I'm so sorry, Babe " Wonwoo said while caressing Mingyu's cheek with his thumb

" I'm sorry " Mingyu said as he sat down and started crying again covering his face with his both hands

" Hey, I'm the one who should apologize. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and not explaining everything properly. But trust me Babe, I'm not doing anything wrong behind your back. I keep rejecting all the girls that I've been meeting and went directly to my home to be with my parents before they fly back again to other country " Wonwoo said as he pulled Mingyu's hand from his face and wipe Mingyu's tears with his own hands

" I thought you don't want me anymore. I'm so hurt but I'm sorry for doubting you " Mingyu said while pulling Wonwoo into hug

" I love you, Mingyu. I don't want others. I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Babe. I'm so stupid " Wonwoo said as he keeps on kissing Mingyu's temple and hugging him tighter. 

" Is everything okay now? " Mia asked in a serious tone while leaning on the door frame. They both pulled away from the hug and looked at Mia

" Why did you scold Wonwoo? What if he will leave me because you keep nagging on him? " Mingyu pouts at Mia while Wonwoo is rubbing his back. Mia just smirked at Mingyu's antics

" Babe, it's fine, it's my fault. I'm sorry again, Mia " Wonwoo said apologetically

" Be thankful I didn't punch your boyfriend's pretty face. Don't scare the hell out of me like that again Mingyu " Mia walks out and heads to the kitchen and they heard a shout. 

" Dinner's ready! "

Months have passed by in an instant and now they're entering their senior year. Everything is great with Mingyu and Wonwoo and also with their friends. Wonwoo is about to go back from their family trip before class starts as well as Mingyu with his family. They never got to see each other during the whole break but their communication never faltered. 

Mingyu and his family came back home the day before Wonwoo's arrival. He just cleaned his room, arranged his things and slept the whole day, waiting for Wonwoo to come back. 

The next morning, Mingyu woke up extra early to cook for breakfast for the whole family. He's been starting to take interest in cooking for awhile, it started when Wonwoo always compliments any types of food that he makes along with his family. 

By the time he finished placing their food on the table, he heard a knock on the door. He quickly removed his apron, slightly arranged his hair and ran towards the door. 

After opening the door, Wonwoo entered and carefully placed the paper bag on the floor and quickly walked towards Mingyu and hugged him tight, clinging his arms in Mingyu's waist. Wonwoo buries his face on Mingyu's neck and the same goes to Mingyu.

After lots of I miss you's and How have you been's , Mia who clears her throat to get their attention. Mingyu's parents and Mia are all looking at them with smiles on their faces. Mingyu's Mom calls Wonwoo and invites him for a hug telling how much she misses her other son, he also got a hug from Mingyu's father. Mia was about to hug him as well but Mingyu hugged her instead, making all of them laugh. 

" I want to get a hug from Mom's other son too, Mingyu. That makes us siblings as well, why are you so jealous? " Mia whines while Mingyu just rolls his eyes on her. Wonwoo stand beside Mingyu and hugged him by the waist in front of Mia

" I'm sorry Mia, you won't get any hugs from me until my boyfriend approves it " Wonwoo said while smiling. Mingyu's parents smiled proudly at them while Mia just smirk at Mingyu's flushed cheeks and teary eyes as he looks at Wonwoo

" Y-you called me boyfriend. Does that mean? " Mingyu asked as Wonwoo leading them to sit down on the dining table

" I came out to my parents a few weeks ago while we're on the vacation trip. It's a bit risky actually because I'm imagining that they might leave me in another country if they're not gonna take it well. But thankfully, they accepted me and they know about you, about us " Wonwoo speaks softly while brushing Mingyu's cheeks. Then Wonwoo turns to Mingyu's parents and Mia

" I'm sorry if it took me a long time to be brave and stand for Mingyu, and Us. This may be long overdue but, I still wanted to ask for your blessings to be Mingyu's boyfriend " Wonwoo said sincerely while Mingyu's feeling so happy and started crying louder as he can't contain it anymore. Wonwoo rubs his back while giving him a glass of water and tissues

" We've known your relationship for a long time now, but thank you for respecting us " Mingyu's dad said

" You have our blessings, Wonwoo. Thank you for making our Mingyu so happy. And you're good influence for each other " Mingyu's Mom said while wiping her own tears

" I'm happy for the both of you. Please continue to be each other's strength through bad times. I witnessed how your relationship grew from being immature that always got jealous here and there to trusting each other and talking about the problems and solving them together " Mia said as she smiled at Mingyu and Wonwoo. 

" Wait, I'm gonna write that on my notes and gonna say it on your wedding day " Mia said while earning a slap on her arms from her mother

" Please no talking in marriage yet. I'm not ready " Mingyu's Mom said and all of them started laughing

After they finished their breakfast and talked about Wonwoo's vacation and their's. Wonwoo gave them the souvenirs he got from his vacation. Matching Scarfs for each of Mingyu's parents. A silver necklace for Mia with a tiny crown pendant.

They are both now in Mingyu's room and sitting on his bed. Mingyu is holding the gift box from Wonwoo and Wonwoo is also holding a box from Mingyu

" Let's open it at the same time " Mingyu said excitedly and Wonwoo nods while smiling

" Okay " 

" 3 "

" 2 "

" 1 "

They're now holding the gift from each other and can't help but laugh when their eyes meet.

" I can't believe this " Mingyu said while wiping his eyes and still chuckling

" And here I thought, You're going to nag for getting this kind of gifts " Wonwoo said while shaking his head

Wonwoo is holding a silver color love bangle from Cartier. On the other hand, Mingyu is holding a gold color love bangle from the same brand. Mingyu still can't stop himself from laughing while looking at their gifts and Wonwoo can't help but laugh along as they're showing their arms that they already wear the other pair. Gold on Wonwoo and silver on Mingyu. 

" Are we going to wear them together or one at a time? " Wonwoo said after they calm down and Mingyu looks up on the ceiling while thinking

" Maybe one at a time. Silver first because it's my gift " Mingyu said excitedly 

" Alright, Babe " Wonwoo said while taking a quick peck on Mingyu's lips

Wonwoo removed his gold bangle and replaced it with Mingyu's gift. After that they changed clothes and prepared to go outside to meet their friends. 

Wonwoo and Mingyu soon went to the mall where they're supposed to meet their friends.  
They received a message from their group chat that all of their friends are already in the cafe and just waiting for the two of them. 

Mingyu walked a little ahead than Wonwoo and he got shocked when he felt someone holding his hand. He stopped his tracks and turned to look at their intertwined fingers then on Wonwoo's face who was already smiling at Mingyu's wide eyed expression. 

" I'm planning to tell our friends about us. Is that alright, Babe? " Wonwoo said as he pulled Mingyu's hand to his lips and placed a peck.

" Are you sure? " Mingyu asked worriedly but can't hide the blushed on his face

" Yes. And whatever their reaction will be, You're mine and I'm yours. That's what I'm sure of " Wonwoo smiled at him and they started walking again.

All of their friends turned their heads on the door when they saw Wonwoo and Mingyu entering the cafe. They were all wearing shocked expressions to see Wonwoo holding Mingyu's hand. 

Wonwoo led Mingyu to an empty chair and let him sit first then he sat beside Mingyu's chair, ignoring their friends' shocked faces. 

" Guys, mind tell us what's happening? " Seungcheol said as he clears his throat. Their friends nodded along while looking at Wonwoo and Mingyu's direction. 

" We're dating " Wonwoo said, smiling as he held Mingyu's hand. 

" Since when? " Jeonghan asked excitedly

" It's been a while " Wonwoo said

" We've been dating before the finals of our sophomore years " Mingyu said while sipping the iced coffee their friends ordered for them.

" That long? And you're telling us just now? " Minghao said while glaring at Mingyu's direction.

" Actually, it's my decision to hide our relationship. I wanted to tell everyone until I came out to my parents. I'm sorry guys " Wonwoo said while looking at their friends who just nods at him with understanding

" Well, I'm happy for the both of you. Stay strong guys and you have our support " Soonyoung said smiling at Wonwoo. 

They catch up on one another about what they did during break and preparations for their senior year. Wonwoo and Mingyu were happy that they no longer needed to hide their relationship with their friends. It made them even more happier when their friends accepted them. 

They're now laying down on Mingyu's bed after meeting their friends earlier. Wonwoo humming some tune into himself while playing Mingyu's hair who is laying on his chest hugging him by the waist

" What's that song you're humming? " Mingyu asked as he starting to get sleepy on top of Wonwoo

" Gravity by Taeyeon " Wonwoo said and he continue humming

" Sing it for me, please " Mingyu said smiling as he moved his head upward to look at Wonwoo

" 난 온기 없는 어둠 속을  
유영하듯 헤매어  
손을 내밀어도 결국  
돌아오는 공허함  
반복된 상처에 굳게  
또 맘을 잠그고 나 홀로 견디고  
( I was a space traveler wandering  
In the darkness void of warmth  
Even if I reached my hand out  
All I could grasp was emptiness  
I locked my heart tight against  
The wounds that were part of everyday  
And held on all alone )

그 순간 마주친 넌 따스한 느낌  
틈 사이로 어루만진 포근한 손길  
( That was when I met you, the warmth  
And the gentle touch that soothed me through the cracks )

위태롭던 내게 넌 Gravity  
방황하던 날 강렬하게 이끈 힘  
외로운 시간들을 지나  
드디어 제자리를 찾아  
더 끌어안아줘 날  
위태롭던 내게 넌 Gravity  
( You are the gravity that steadied me  
The strength that pulled me away from my wandering  
The days of loneliness are gone  
And I’ve finally found the right place  
Hold me tighter  
You are the gravity that steadied me )

Wonwoo sang the song with full of emotion while staring straight at Mingyu's eyes and his thumb brushing on Mingyu's cheeks

" When I first heard that song during our family trip I remembered you, Babe " Wonwoo said while still smiling at Mingyu

" Thank you for unselfishly giving warmth to my cold and empty life. You didn't hesitate to accept me, my insecurities and all. How you always make me feel so loved and showing me that I deserved to be loved. I will never wish for anything else out there, just being with you is enough for me " Wonwoo continued as he let his tears fall freely while looking at Mingyu who is starting to cry too while smiling and listening to Wonwoo intently

" You made me feel the same, Babe. Thank you for accepting me and my flaws as well. I'm always happy when we're together and don't ever doubt yourself in anything anymore, I know you love me just as much. " Mingyu said while his hand caressing Wonwoo's cheek and he moved closer to pressed his lips to Wonwoo

" I love you, Kim Mingyu " Wonwoo whispered between their kisses

" I love you too, Jeon Wonwoo " Mingyu answered back as they stared at each other's eyes before deepening the kiss

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING!!!  
> This is my first AU!! and it's a Meanie AU! Because, why not??!!! :)))
> 
> I know I'm still lacking in every aspect but please appreciate, don't hate :)
> 
> *till my next work again guys!!!  
> <3 :))))


End file.
